Glossary
Battle Rewards The cards placed in the Battle Reward area are known as Battle Rewards. Obtaining 10 or more Battle Rewards is one of the game’s Victory Conditions. You can obtain them by successfully Attacking your opponent’s Village. They are placed face down. You may count the number of cards in either player’s Battle Rewards. You may not look at or reveal Battle Rewards unless instructed to do so by a game effect. Battlefield In-play Ninjas are moved to this in-play area when they are sent out to Battle. All cards here are placed face up. The Battlefield can contain Ninjas from either player. After the Showdown, Ninjas on the Battlefield are returned to their controller’s Village. Chain The Chain is what determines the order of how effects are resolved. When effects are played, they are added to the Chain in the order they are played. Once all players have decided to stop playing effects, the effects resolve in reverse order, with the last effect resolving first and the first effect resolving last. Once the effects start to resolve, no other effects may be added to the Chain until the last effect resolves. Chakra Cards in the Chakra area are needed to pay for the cost of Jutsus. They are kept face up, and both players can check the contents of either player’s Chakra area. Characteristics Keywords found below a Ninja or Client’s name are called Characteristics. A Ninja or Client can have multiple Characteristics. Characteristics usually don’t do anything, but instead may be referenced to or required by other cards. Some Characteristics may have additional rules to them which can be found in the Rulebook. Characteristics that have additional rules are usually bolded to emphasize this. When an effect uses (“) around a word, it refers the characteristics and/or the Combat Attribute. (Ex. “Genin”, “Sound”, “Fang”) Charge Chakra (or Charge) To charge Chakra means to move cards from the hand to the Chakra area during your Mission Phase. Cards charged as Chakra are always moved to the owner’s Chakra area. Client Clients are similar to Ninja cards, so you can only play 1 per turn during your Mission Phase and you cannot play a Client if you already have 1 with the same name in-play. Since Clients have no stats, they cannot battle like Ninjas. Combat Attributes The Combat Attribute shows the Ninja’s fighting methods. When an effect uses (‘) around a word, it refers to the Characteristics and/or Combat Attribute. (Ex. “Genin”, “Sound”, “Fang”) Deck The cards in a player’s Deck are always face down, and no player may look at the faces or turn the Deck in a manner that would allow either player to view the face of the cards, either during the game or as the Deck is shuffled. Either player may count the number of the cards in either Deck, but may not rearrange their order. Gender A Ninja can have one of 4 Gender attributes: Male, Female, None, or Both (2 Ninjas on a card). Growth Coin A Ninja with a Growth coin gets +1/+1 added to its Power. Each additional Growth coin adds +1/+1. Hand The cards in your hand are held with the back side of the cards facing your opponent. You cannot see what type of cards are in your opponent’s hand, but you may count the number of cards they have. Mental Power Battle This indicates that the Power for each Team in the Showdown is calculated using the Team’s Mental Power instead of the Team’s Ninja Power. Mental Power: X - This shows the level of knowledge and academic skills of the Ninjas, and is used in place of Ninja Power when executing a Mental Power Battle. Ninjas without “Mental Power: X” are considered to have “Mental Power: 0”. The value of a Ninja’s Mental Power does not change when they are injured. Name: X Ninja and Client cards may have a “Name: X” Characteristic. This card is considered to have both its own name and the X name designated by the “Name: X”. This second name is taken into account for name restrictions in regard to deployment and Jutsu requirements. Owner The “Owner” is the player who has the cards in their Deck at the beginning of the game. The owner’s cards are usually played in their Village. Your cards can be moved to your opponent’s in-play area due to an effect. You are still the owner of those cards but your opponent is their controller while the card is in their in-play area. All cards that are moved to a Chakra area, Discard Pile, Removed from Game area, Deck, or player’s hand are always moved to their owner’s respective area. The owner of a card cannot change. All cards are returned to their owner at the end of the game. Permanent/Permanent(X) Mission cards with this keyword stay in play when they resolve from the chain. They usually provide an ongoing effect or a reusable effect. Mission cards with Permanent(X) come in play with X coins. At the start of each of your turns, you remove 1 of those coins from the game. When the last coin is removed from a Permanent(X) Mission, the Mission is moved to its owner’s Chakra area. Rank Some Ninjas have a Rank in their “Characteristics”. Ranks have the following levels, listed from lowest to highest: Ninja Academy Student Genin > Chunin > Special Jonin/Anbu > Jonin > Satoosa/Sannin Removed From Game Cards that are removed from the game are placed in the Removed From Game area. This area is not noted on the playmat. While in this area, the cards may not be returned to the current game unless by an effect. This area can be any designated place agreed by both players prior to the game. Each player has their own Removed From Game area, and the cards that are moved to this area are placed face up, and are accessible to either player for review during the course of the current game. Removed From Play Any in-play Ninjas, Clients, as well as Permanent Missions that are moved to a none in-play area, are considered to be Removed From Play. This includes an in-play card that is moved, discarded, or removed from game as well as cards that are discarded due to the Showdown. An in-play card that changes control from one player’s in-play zone to another player’s in-play zone is not considered to be Removed From Play. Shuffle Shuffle means to randomly rearrange the order of the cards in your Deck. After shuffling your Deck, also ask your opponent to cut or shuffle your Deck. Showdown The step when the outcome of battle is calculated for Teams sent out during the Battle Phase. The Showdown only occurs if one or more Teams have been sent out. Symbol All cards are associated with 1 or more Symbols found in the top right corner. The Symbols are Earth, Fire, Lightning, Void, Water, and Wind. Symbols are used in reference to Hand Costs, Jutsu Costs, and other effects. (Ex. An Earth Ninja is a Ninja that has an Earth Symbol.) Valid Normally a Ninja’s effect text is only active while the Ninja is healthy. While a Ninja is injured it’s effects are normally inactive. However, if a Ninja’s effect starts with “Valid:”, then that effect is active even while the Ninja is injured. Village (Your Village or Opponent’s Village) In-play Ninjas and Clients remain here when not in Battle. All the cards here are placed face up. Your Village contains only your Ninjas, Clients, and Permanent Missions, your Opponent’s Village contains theirs. +X or –X (for a Ninja’s Combat or Support Power Attribute Additions or subtractions to the Ninja’s Power (from left to right: Combat/Support). (Note: A Ninja can have negative Combat or Support Power.) Your Cards Cards that are in your Village are called “your cards”. Although you may currently control them, that does not mean you are the “Owner” of those cards (see “Owner” on page 21). Effects may move your opponent’s cards to your Village and are called “your cards”, but you are not the Owner. When they are removed from play, they go back to the Owner’s hand, Deck, Chakra area or Removed From Game area.